Pandora
by Athena Coral Fowl
Summary: Pandora knew from a young age that she was a halfblood. why? Poseidon was with her a lot when she was makeing her way to halfblood hill. so when she meets Percy her half brother and the road gets rough will she ride it out? or will she leave for good?


**Pandora**

She ran and ran and ran but got nowhere and as I watched the girl fell to her knees hands over her ears screaming in pain. I awoke and let out a blood curdling scream. I lay back panting as if I had been underwater. I glanced around to make sure I hadn't woken up my brother and seeing that I hadn't and he was lost in his own nightmares I could tell by the way he tossed and turned and the sweat that beaded his brow. Oh by the way I am Pandora Twelve year old demigod daughter of Poseidon. Half Sister to Percy Jackson. I smiled glad that I had made it to camp Half Blood a year ago alive. with all the monsters chasing me I was afraid that I would end up dead or prisoner to the half bloods that were still against the gods. But thankfully I made it and as I dragged my self up on the crest of the hill. I don't know if this is true but it is what I was told (I don't know because I was passed out). I collapsed and would have been Hell hound chow if the dragon that guarded the Golden Fleece hadn't leaped and attacked the Hell Hound. After the monster had dissolved into dust he curled around my unconscious form growling at any of the campers if they came near until Chiron and Percy came close Chiron pulled me on to his back (a rare thing) and got me to the big house. Percy told me this later. I had been wounded so badly that Chiron thought that I wasn't going to live but by the will of the gods I did. I heard a rustle and I pulled a orange Camp half blood t-shirt over my head and darted out of the cabin and I found myself facing a huge black snout that belonged to Miss O'Leary Percy's pet hell hound. I smiled at her she nuzzled me gently so as not to knock me over

"Hi girl want to play?"

she waged her tail in a way that means yes please. I grabbed an old battered shield and threw it into the woods. She bounded off and I knew that she would be fine nothing would be foolish enough to attack her. So I ran (because it is against rules too be out of bed at this hour) to the guardian of the Golden Fleece and he let me curl up in the crook of his tail and we gazed at the stars as we talked (he can talk but I am the only camper he talks to.) about the mysteries of the power in the stars until I began to feel drowsy so I climbed out of his coils whispered good bye and ran back to the cabin and as I climbed in to my bunk I heard something that made me freeze

"Cascade where were you?"

I winced and turned to the only person other than Claries that calls me Cascade is

"Percy I was... I was playing with Miss O'Leary?"

I hoped that it didn't sound like a question. His voice was rough with sleep but I could hear the smile in his voice

"I know that you were out."

I put my hands on my hips I knew that he couldn't see it but it made me feel braver

"Oh is that so and what about you? You don't sneak out from time to time?"

he blushed I could tell

"no just ….."

I saved him

"go back to sleep seaweed brain. I won't go out again promise."

He smiled and I knew that I was in the clear.

"Fine you little hell hound I will."

I stared at him hard

"take that back Percy!"

"No"

I tackled him and we fell to the floor I smiled wolfishly

"don't forget I still can beat you in a sword fight."

"Gods don't remind me."

He ground and I let him up

"go back to bed Pandora"

"fine"

I said it with as much sass as I could

"I will just because I am saving my energy to beat you tomorrow. Huh!"

that was far from the truth but he did not need to know that. I climbed back in to bed.

" good night Seaweed brain."

And I fell asleep.

The next day I awoke to find Percy still asleep so I hurried to get dressed and I grabbed a sliver chain with a clay bead with a picture of a girl and a dragon with a tree and a flash of gold behind them (can you guess who the girl is?) and put it on then I heard a knock on the door I didn't turn and Annabeth Chase walked in

"hi Pandora. Percy still asleep?"

I nodded

"yeah I don't think he slept much he kept me up almost all night."

She nodded

"you heading to the mess hall?"

"Yes why?"

"Thaila is looking for you."

"Thanks"

I ran out of the cabin it had been ages since I had seen Thaila. She was standing outside the mess hall looking like she was waiting for someone I ran and embraced her hard and she turned startled reaching for her knives then seeing who it was she relaxed

" so I heard you beat your brother in a sword fight."

I smiled

"yep I got him good!"

she smiled and I hugged her tighter

"so how long you staying this time?"

"I'm leaving after breakfast."

I stepped back

"but… "

Seeing my face she gave in

"ok I'll stay tonight but I am leavening tomorrow"

"Good."

We walked into the hall and Thaila walked over to the Zeus table and I sat at the Poseidon table and waited for Percy he finally waked in looking like the dead.

"Percy you ok?"

"Fine"

he snapped and I looked away waiting for him to apologize and he started eating.

"THAT IS IT! PERCY WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO RELISE THAT I AM YOUR SISTER AND I CARE ABOUT YOU AND I CAN'T HELP YOU IF YOU DON'T TALK TO ME!"  
>and With that I stormed out I could hear mutterings.<p>

" did you hear that?"

"Did she just say that?"

and one that stung

"Percy you should talk to her."

"No Chiron I will not talk to her."

I didn't stay to hear the rest I ran to the woods I only stopped to call Miss O'Leary. And at the stream I fell to my knees and it started to rain and as he rain fell I could fell the tears drip down my cheeks and my knees felt weak ,

"WHY GODS WHY DID HE HAVE TO BE MY BROTHER!"

and in a softer voice

" Why could it not have been Thaila?"

"She loves me"

then I could hear a voice that I recognized

"he does love you."

I spun

"dad?"

and I saw Poseidon he held his arms open and I ran and let him cradle me the I looked up in to his face

" why do you say that?"

he smiled but it was sad

" he does love you and in the next days he will need you more than ever."

And he was gone and I was left standing in the rain then a crack made me turn and I saw Percy. I hid behind Miss O'Leary

"Pandora are you out here?"

" I am sorry for what I said earlier please just come back."

I came out from behind Miss O'Leary

"do you mean that?"

he ran and swept me in to a Hug

"don't ever do that again you scared me half to death."

I squirmed and he felt my hair

"your wet how long have you been out here?"

I shrugged

"an hour."

He hugged me again

"you are crazy let's get you dry."

"I can take care of myself."

And I pulled away

"I love you Percy but I am not ready to forgive you yet. I told you things that I have never told anybody before and you made me feel like I was special but now I need you to leave me alone."

And I turned and ran Miss O'Leary behind me I only looked back once and I saw Percy standing in the middle of the stream and then he disappeared behind a tree. I stumbled and fell in to the middle of a clearing and stayed down crying.

"WHY … why?"

then Miss O'Leary came up and licked me and I leaned my head on her fur and buried my face and I let my tears run. At some point I fell asleep and the dreams were strange. _Percy was standing with Chiron and Annabeth and I could see something glistening on his face. A tear? Percy turned and Chiron saw his face and he grabbed Percy's shoulders so he could watch his face as he questioned him _

_"Percy where is Pandora?" _

_"She is in the woods." _

_"The woods? And you left her alone!" _

_"She …. She told me to leave her alone." _

_Annabeth hugged him and I had to strain to hear what she said _

_"Percy I know it hurts when you little sister pushes you away gods know that it has happened to me enough but the difference is that my siblings just sulk. But Pandora is out in the woods alone and she doesn't have a weapon she could be killed. You are her brother and you have to look after her." _

_"Percy look at me! she needs you so go find her!" _

_"Now go!" _

_Thaila ran up to Percy out of breath _

_"Percy is she in the woods?"_

_" Yeah." _

_"NO she will be killed." _

_And the steel and desperation in her voice scared me and the last thing I saw was he and Thaila running into the woods. _

I awoke with a jolt and saw a sea of green and blue and realized that it had stopped raining and then I saw Percy and Thaila running towards me and I poked Miss O'Leary

"wake up Miss O'Leary wake up."

Then I heard

"Pandora! Thank the gods you're alive!"

And I turned with a scowl on my lips until I was nearly knocked over by Thaila and then I was being hugged by Thaila and Percy.

"Gods I am fine just oww."

The last remark was because they both had hugged me so tight that I think that I heard a rib crack.

"Get off!"

they stepped back and then I darted towards camp and I could hear Thaila talking to Percy

"you must have done something really bad I have never seen her like this."

As I climbed up to the cabin Percy stopped me

"Pandora I'm sorry … about earlier I should have been better like a brother."

I smiled

"that's ok I forgive you after all that is what sisters are for did you know that I love you but you do have to talk to me ok promise that you will talk to me."

'' I can do better than that."

he handed me a silver tear drop shaped vial small enough to put on my camp necklace. He looked into my icy green/ blue eyes I met his gaze green and blue. An ocean and a creek.

"Pandora inside this vial is hope your name sake opened an urn and let out seven evils but in the urn lay one last thing and that was hope."

I touched the vial it felt colder than ice

"this is hope?"

he nodded

"yep hope if you ever need hope just hold it tight. And if you ever open it only do so if it feels right in your heart not looks right."

I smiled wryly

"don't you know not to give anybody named Pandora something? we are naturally curious."

"You can take care of yourself."

"Thanks."

I grabbed his hand

"now promise."

He sighed but promised

" Pandora daughter of Poseidon I promise to tell you my worries and to always be there for you. Now can we get diner?"

I laughed

"all you think about is food. Let me get some thing dry on."

With that I ran in and grabbed a green shirt and jeans and a dagger then clipped the vial of hope onto my camp necklace. I stared at my reflection in the water of the fountain that stilled at my touch and I tried a grin but my heart wasn't in it and my pale face looked back at me eyes filed with a mischievous light and sorrow. My hair hung wet and dark around my face nearly obscuring my ice blue eyes but some how the icy green/ blue managed to shine though the curtain of wet tangled( that is what happens when you sleep with a Hell hound) black hair. Then another light caught my attention it was behind the fountain The light had some thing well godly about it I turned and saw small package fall on the bed with a THUMP

"PERCY!"

this was bad when the gods mess with your life well things happen and not always for the good. The door opened and I twirled puling a dagger out and pointing it at the intruder and then seeing my brother lowered my arm. I walked over to the bed to gather the package in my arms he walked over to my side reading the label aloud over my shoulder.

"to Pandora Wolff from the gods _happy birth day love dad, Athena, Lord Zeus, Ares, Hades , Alpo, Dionysus, Heftuis, Aphrodite, Artemis, Demeter." _

"Pandora you just got a gift from all of the gods well except Hera but hey that is not that bad so open it."

I slowly opened the box and found a bracelet of golden bronze it was gorgeous it had engravings that looked like water swirling around a figure I squinted at the figure it looked like me but different older more like a woman than a girl.

"wow."

my breath was soft but it seemed to be the loudest thing. I poked Percy in the arm and realized that he wasn't breathing

"uh Percy you ok?"

He nodded but he still stayed silent and we walked to the mess hall and we were greeted by Thaila and Annabeth. Annabeth hugged Percy hard and he snapped out of his trance

"Annabeth when did you get here?"

Thaila and I snickered Annabeth slapped him gently

"seaweed brain I have been here for a while wake up."

Then I pinched him viciously and got immediate results

"PANDORA WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

I love being me! I didn't answer but walked in to the hall smiling all the way. Later that night I sat in bed rubbing my wrist where I should have had welts from the bracelet but the skin was untouched still pale not red when that happens you can guess that the gods made it. With all these thoughts swirling around in my head I couldn't sleep so knowing that I was breaking the rules I grabbed a blanket and a bottle of water and went to the beach and watched the tide go in and out. I dipped my finger in to the surf and swirled it. Under my finger a girl rose out of the ocean she was pretty with green every thing.

"you called my lady?"

"No."

"As you wish my lady."

I gritted my teeth naiads were so aggravating! She disappeared in to the surf and a harpy saw me she started to run towards me and I didn't stay to find out if she was going to eat me or not I jumped I to the water and swam with her screeches fowling behind.


End file.
